Merry Christmas Fluffy!
by Miz Maples
Summary: These are the words that greet Bakura at 10:00 AM in the morning on Christmas day, and he's less than happy about this "rude awakening". Until things take a turn for the sexy, that is. Then, it's not so bad. {Thiefshipping drabble as a Christmas gift for you beautiful Thiefshippers out there! YGOTAS based, so somewhat crack-y. Merry Thiefmas!}


**This is rushed as I'm trying to get it published before Christmas ends (which is in 30 minutes as it's almost Midnight). I had a wonderful Christmas, and am quite pleased by my gifts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there'd be males doing the dirty in every episode / manga page. ;) Still accusing me of owning it, or have you seen the light?**

 **Enjoy this pointless drabble! And be warned, though there's no lemon in this - I'm so sorry, but I didn't have time to write one! - but there are lime-ish situations and mentions of sex, as well as some language, so don't forget the T rating.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Fluffy!"

Those were the three words that had - rather gruesomely - pulled Bakura from his sleep.

And he was less than pleased about it.

A certain hyper blonde had bounded into his room at 10:00 AM (which was too early when you've just finished your thieving duties three hours prior) and jumped onto his bed, shaking him violently and squealing his head off.

This was one of the reasons Bakura hated being anywhere near Marik during the Holiday season. The moment said Holiday approached, he'd drag you out of bed and force you into his "Festive Escapades".

Ryou, on the other hand, was used to rising bright and early. Malik was living the good life, in all honesty. He had a cute, British boy living with him, while Bakura was stuck with a constantly-high Egyptian who had an obsession with purple-belly shirts and unicorns.

"What's wrong?" Marik suddenly asked, interrupted Bakura's pleasant thoughts of going back to bed once more. The Egyptian looked genuinely worried, but Bakura couldn't care less.

"Many things, Marik," was the thief's deadpan response. Garnet eyes rolled. "For instance. You patting me on the head every five seconds isn't exactly ideal, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like I'm the embodiment of the Grinch."

"You _are_ the embodiment of the Grinch," Marik grumbled indignantly. "Just look at you! Scowling and everything! Sure, you look hot when you're pissed, but it's Christmas! Turn that frown upside down!"

The violet-eyed youth bounded over to Bakura and gave him a large hug - which gained him nothing but a harsh bite on the ear.

Unfortunately for Bakura - or is it fortunately? - Marik enjoyed that little "display of aggravation", and moaned softly, a smirk slowly crossing his lips.

"Damn. I didn't know you wanted _this_ for Christmas," the Egyptian snickered when he heard his boyfriend snort. "No wonder you're so bitchy."

It was Bakura's turn to smirk. "I don't think _I'm_ the bitch here, Marik."

Before Marik could retort, he felt a cold hand slither under his tank top, long, nimble fingers brushing over his nipples skillfully. Shivering, he bit his lip, suppressing a moan. But due to his proximity to the thief, Bakura felt the shiver, and grinned, sharp teeth glittering in the fireplace's light.

"I told you you were the bitch," the albino snickered, smirking at the glare he received in response.

"I just let you top me. I could easily overpower you," Marik retorted, suddenly finding his fingernails quite interesting. "Besides. Being the uke is more fun anyway. You get all the pleasure. When you're the seme, all you get is what the uke gives you. If you ask me, it's the uke who's really in control."

"That's only if I take what "the uke" gives me," Bakura countered. He leaned closer to Marik til his breath ghosted over the other boy's ear. "If I take what I want, then _I_ get all of the fun."

"Only if I _let_ you take anything," the blonde whispered seductively, inching closer their hips touching and his lips hovering over Bakura's own pale ear.

Before promptly giggling, standing up, and running out of the room, a "catch me if you can" barely reaching Bakura's ears.

He was too busy thinking of ways to kill Marik.

Little sneak.

* * *

 **But don't we all just love Marik's sneakiness? And truth be told, I think Bakura loves it too.**

 **Merry Christmas, one and all! I hope you enjoyed this little sexy drabble, and had wonderful gifts. :)**


End file.
